I want to mate with you
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: Ventus is Neko breed of Radiant Garden and he wants to mate with Terra of Radiant Garden and he is a Dog breed but Terra says he doesn't want to mate with Ventus when he actually does but what happens when mating season comes around... read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I Want to Mate With You

Neo: I know I know what am I doing making more fics well I thought this up reading a fanfic called Bittersweet. You go Terra, show off those sexilicios hips. Oh, almost forgot the pairing is Terra x Ven and like the name says it's a mating fic.

Neox: Also don't hate my Somebody for this but Terra is going to be in denial for a while. Also, Ven is going to be a Neko breed and Terra is a Dog breed. Lastly, Terra is going to say some aweful things to Ventus who is desperately in love with him I might add. Oh, and by in denial I mean by hitting poor Neko Ven-Ven I mean how could Terra do that to him for loving him! Okay I'm done Neo, back to you.

Neo: Thank you Neox. On to the fic.

**Disclaimer: I wish I still had a PSP so I could play the game. But I don't own anything i'm afraid. **

I want to mate with you Chapter 1

Radiant Garden. The place where all human-animal species came to stay. It is also the royal place where you find your mate. But be warned the heat will only activate if you really love them even if you try to harm them. Love will always find a way to you even if you try to push it down. Well, i'm getting carried away. Now where was I...oh yes about the human-animal breeds, anyway there were two breeds that lived together. One was a cat breed named Ventus or Ven for short, he was only 13 also he was kind, caring,cute, and has gentle disposition, he has blonde hair and is just about 5 feet tall, not to mention he's in love with Terra. Who's Terra you may be wondering? Well, he's our second main character in our wonderful tale. Terra is a dog breed, and is 21 years old. Also, he has a major crush on Aqua even though he's in love with Ventus(Which he denies). Terra has brown hair and a muscular build that can make women and men swoon or just faint at the sight.

Terra is also strong and fast. He is usually mean to Ventus because he has to live with him, and because he's in love with him trying to tell himself it is just a phase or curiosity from his brain trying to mess with him. He tries to tell himself that he's in love with Aqua but fails everytime. These two breeds are going to face many hardships and sadness but there will also be happiness and love between these two boys. This is how the story will be introducted so till next time...

Neo: I'm not in the mood to continue right now

Ven: Wait so Terra is going to hurt me!

Terra: Why are you making me hurt my love you monster!

Cynthia: Don't talk to him like that i'm only allowed to talk to him like that Terra-kun!

Aqua: Will the both of you stop fighting it's tearing us apart

Neo: I've got it Aqua*Froze them with molecular immobilization* Now where was I OH READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The beginning

Though I had no reviewers i'm still updating this story but this is just a remedy because I'm in a rut right now with my other story so Terra x Ventus lovers I hope you'll review and thank me for this because until i'm getting reviews for my other stories that doesn't mean just one review for the stories I mean like at least two or three at least per chapter so there.

Neox: So sorry to leave you with a vague introduction last time heres the continuation of I want to mate with you.

Ventus' POV

I was a thirteen year old Neko breed. I was kind and gentle, and I was going to go into heat soon and the person I'd really love to mate with is the man who I live with, Terra. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Ventus, and i'm desperately in love with Terra, who's a dog breed I forgot to mention. Also, the reason I'm not telling Terra about my feelings is because he personally said that he hated me himself. But still I hope Terra will like me back. But I may have some competition though, well you see there's this girl that Terra says he likes. Her name is Aqua, and she is really cute. She is a Neko breed like me but she has a blue tail since her hair color is blue.

I hate that I'm always neglected by him in our home. It's not fair that he verbally says he hates me. Although I'm abused by him, I still love him because of how he is. I love him to death! God, who wouldn't fall in love with a guy like Terra, he has many manly features he is serious, he is well built and strong, and he is totally fricking hot! I want to get fucked by him seriously. I started to get dressed because it was morning and strectched my back by arching back on my hands and knees. I started to go down to do my regular routine in the morning. "Looks like Terra still asleep," I say looking at the empty kitchen. I started to cook my breakfast with my favorite delicacy, milk. Yes, I love milk. As I was cooking the breakfast, I was so caught up with my cooking I didn't hear Terra come down stairs. He looked at me with anger, though the only way I knew that was because my sixth sense detected it. But it was nothing of concern because he was too tired to actually be mad at me right this second.

I went to my room to eat since if I don't Terra will start shouting at me that this was his kitchen. I sometimes love it when he yells at me because the way he does it makes it look like we are an old married couple. I almost blushed at what I just thought. Terra would've slapped me across the face if I told him that but I love him so much, I wish he would mate with me when mating season comes, though it won't ever really happen in real life.

Terra's POV

I started to eat my cereal lazily. I was wearing a plain t-shirt and blue boxers that had red stripes on them, also my hair was kinda undone so I needed to do it. But right now I'm not in the mood right now. God I hate living here with Ventus, he's infected my head with this disgusting dream where he's on his back and I'm on top, fucking him senseless-God dammit I don't want to think about it, it's so filthy! Besides I am in love with Aqua not Ventus. But my body's going against my thoughts.

Well maybe I'll stop hitting the little guy because he is only thirteen so I need to treat him like an equal breed. Well I better go tell him that I won't hurt him anymore. I hope he will be able to forgive me for all the times I have hurt him. But first I'm going to finish my cereal and get dressed afterwards until then I'm going to still mate with Aqua though. Not Ventus. I hope I don't mate with him because I might tear him apart from my sexual frustration. OH my god I just don't want to hurt him with my strength! So I can't mate with him because he's too young for me. He couldn't handle the pain I'll cause him.

Neo: Sorry for the chapter being short but I ran out of Ideas for now so I'll settle with this much for the time being.

Terra: So thats why I can't mate with Ventus

Ventus: I can take the pain

Neo: Yeah...says the girl.

Ventus: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Neo: Read and review folks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Oh No! Its Mating season!

Neo: Alright folks here's the third chapter of this fic here.

Ven: Well, it took you long enough.

Disclaimer: Don't own kingdom hearts.

Terra was walking upstairs to Ventus's room, only to see that the door was locked. The dog breed knocked on the door twice and waited for a response. Ventus unlocked the door but was shocked when Terra came in. Terra held the smaller boy in place, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Look this is going to be hard for me myself to say but I'm...well, what I'm trying to say is that i'm s-sor-sorry!" The brunette forced out the last word out loudly. Ventus was kind of shocked when Terra had said that to him. He was really happy that Terra apologized for hurting him all those times. The blonde was even more shocked that he even said sorry because the older man didn't seem like the type type to forgive people so easily.

Ventus was looking at Terra with a smile on his face and was going to respond when Terra interrupted suddenly. "But that's all it means! It doesn't mean that I am in love with you! So don't even come to that conclusion, just to let you know!" Terra said to Ventus who wasn't even going say anything close to what he was going to say to the brunette. "O~kay, I was just going to say thank you for apologizing to me Terra-Kun." Ventus said to the flustered man who got even more flustered at that response. Terra just dropped the deal and patted the blonde hair, much to Ventus's chagrin, and left the room afterward. Ventus was only confused by one thing though. "Why was Terra so flustered when he said not to think he was in love with me?" The blonde had asked himself.

Terra was in his room getting dressed. He first started to get his hair straightened up, next he brushed his teeth for three whole minutes, and he also splashed water on his still drowsy face. With that done Terra started to put on his skintight, black, high collared shirt on and then started to put his hakama pants on. Terra finished by getting his footwear on. As soon as he was done, the dog breed ran right out the door to meet Aqua and Cynthia(Who are in a relationship, but Terra doesn't know that yet does he?). He ran to the park which was on the east side of Radiant Garden. Terra was almost there, but fell in a puddle not looking where he was going.

Terra was getting up from his flunder, when a hand came out to help him up. The owner of the hand was none other than Aqua. Terra was flustered and denied the hand and got off the ground by himself. "Hello Aqua!" Terra greeted with enthusiam in his voice. Another woman was there behind Aqua and she had her tail wagging around as she waited for Aqua. The woman seemed to be a Neko breed. "Oh don't mind her Terra she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, that's all." Aqua said talking about the brown haired, tan skinned, woman. "Oh! I forgot to introduce you two to each other. Cynthia, this Terra. Terra, this is Cynthia. She can be weird sometimes so don't get paranoid when you're around her okay Terra." Aqua added to brown haired man.

Terra was about to ask something when the Cynthia was sniffing the air around the brunette. Terra was wondering if this was weird that Aqua told him about. Terra just backed away from the Neko breed and ran toward Aqua. Cynthia ran too them as well, but not like how Terra did. Terra was currently sweat dropping trying to get away from Cynthia. The woman just kept following him around the park. Aqua was giggling at the spectacle like it was really funny. "Aqua! She won't stop following me what's wrong with your friend about personal space!" Terra said hiding behind the blue haired girl. "She does that everytime she meets new people," Aqua stated and looked up into the taller woman's eyes and they started to have really long conversation.

Cynthia finally said something but whispered it into Aqua's ear so Terra's dog hearing couldn't catch what she said. The two girls looked like they were starting to fight because they were starting argue with what they should. Aqua seemed to win the argument when she ended it. Cynthia seemed really grumpy, probably because she lost an argument to Aqua. "Well Terra, me and my friend here were discussing some interesting things on why Cynthia was sniffing you like that." The blue haired girl said smiling and so was Cynthia who had what looked like a really mischievous grin, and that was freaking Terra the hell out. Terra was skeptical about both of them. "What's going on here, Aqua?" Terra asked the bluenette girl warily. "Oh nothing, Terra." Aqua and Cynthia soon broke into fits of giggles and playful laughter. This action scared Terra more than before and started to walk along with the girls, who were still giggling and laughing.

Meanwhile at the house with Ven...

Ventus was really exhausted right now. He was really all alone in the house. It got boring waiting in the house for Terra to come home but the last time he went out of the house for awhile, and when Terra tried to cook dinner the house had almost blown up completely. Ven was only gone for like seven minutes, he couldn't have waited for the blond to get home. It was really a miracle that the house didn't blow up actually because the fire Terra caused was more than just dangerous. God, the brunette wouldn't evem be here today if it weren't for blonde. Ventus' life also would have ended if it weren't for Terra coming to save him from danger. Like the time, that they kidnapped him and tried to make Terra do their bidding. Terra didn't give a shit about my health but told them they should worry about theirs. And he came in knocking the door down with his foot and...Let's just say they aren't alive anymore. Well, they need each other to survive. It was really strange to Ven how he relunctantly got paired to live with Terra. It felt more than a coincidence.

Neo: There we go this is all i'm going to write so far.

Ventus: Well, Cynthia is kinda...

Terra: Weird.*Cynthia hits him in the head*

Cynthia: *looks at them with anger in her eyes* serves you right

Terra: Owwwwwwww

Aqua: Yay, we know that Ven and Ter are going to be mates.

Cynthia: I know right it's going to be so fun messing with them until they are mates.

Neo: Calm down you two.

Neox: We still need to get them together first.

Ven: And hurry up about it!

Neo: Anyway, before these guys start dropping the bomb, read and review to make me update faster.


End file.
